


Harry Potter and the General Election

by MarshmallowMcGonagall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Christmas, F/M, Ministry of Magic, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowMcGonagall/pseuds/MarshmallowMcGonagall
Summary: “I have a pregnant wife at home who has been crying her eyes out for days now,” said Draco, “something about the Muggle government.” He walked up to Harry and the two men stood inches from each other, an inexplicable desire to curse each other not far below the surface. “Do you know how much that woman can cry while still explaining political systems?” Draco started pacing. “I’ve had enough Potter!”
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 14
Kudos: 118





	Harry Potter and the General Election

The door to the Auror department slammed against the wall as Draco stormed in.

“Potter!” he bellowed, striding between desks towards the far end of the department where Harry’s Head Auror office was tucked away. “Scar head!”

Harry appeared in the doorway and pushed his glasses back up his nose before crossing his arms.

“Good morning to you, too,” said Harry.

It was barely 10am and Aurors weren’t known for being morning people. Those that were already at work peered round to see Draco pause and search the room. He walked up to Tonks and dragged her from her seat by her elbow.

“Kingsley,” barked Draco, “I need you, too.”

“Can I help?” said a new Auror with the unfortunate belief that Draco might appreciate the offer.

Still with his hand around Tonks’s elbow, Draco came to a halt and Tonks ran into him, though he was unmoved. Draco looked the new Auror up and down. The Auror sank back down into their seat.

“You look like you have a moral compass,” said Draco, “you won’t do.”

Tonks was trying not to laugh as Draco dragged her towards Harry who was now flanked by Kingsley. Draco pushed Tonks into the office and followed her. Harry and Kingsley were close behind him. Tonks was sitting in Harry’s chair with her feet up on his desk. Harry rolled his eyes and turned to Draco who was warding the door.

“What’s Hermione done this time?” said Kingsley.

Draco shot Kingsley a glance and Harry sat on his desk.

“I have a pregnant wife at home who has been crying her eyes out for days now,” said Draco, “something about the Muggle government.” He walked up to Harry and the two men stood inches from each other, an inexplicable desire to curse each other not far below the surface. “Do you know how much that woman can cry while still explaining political systems?” Draco started pacing. “I’ve had enough Potter!”

“So she’s a bit tearful,” said Tonks, “I cried all the time when I was pregnant.”

“Don’t you start,” said Draco. “Get any owls this morning?” Tonks snorted and Draco bit his lip to hold back from swearing. “At this rate Cassiopeia might actually achieve the impossible and drive McGonagall into early retirement because of what Teddy roped her into this time.”

“Severus was impressed by Teddy,” said Tonks, shrugging, “he said that potion was beyond N.E.W.T. level and if McGonagall couldn’t appreciate their work, then she had no right to complain about the ceiling in the Great Hall.”

“What did they do?” said Harry, unable to stop his curiosity from getting the better of him.

Harry knew Teddy and Cassiopeia had plans to apply to the Auror Department. Every time James brought Scorpius home for dinner, Scorpius would find a way to mention that his little sister had intentions of doing good in the world. Needless to say, Scorpius had taken after his father and had Draco’s look of disdain perfected.

Not that Draco wanted to dissuade Cassiopeia from doing what she wanted. But an Auror? It was bad enough having his wife in the Ministry. Worse, she was Minister for Magic. She had morals. It was repugnant. Merlin, he loved the woman.

“Nothing,” said Draco and Tonks.

“They will be excellent additions to the Department next year,” said Kingsley, patting Harry on the shoulder. “Look at Tonks.” Harry turned to look at Tonks who was grinning away. She was an excellent Auror. One of his best, Harry had to admit. Even if her methods did sometimes stretch, if not trample on, the definitions of ethical.

“What do you want me to do?” said Harry. “You’ve got a plan, I assume?”

“Of course I’ve got a plan,” said Draco, “you don’t think I’d rely on you to come up with something, do you?” Tonks and Kingsley exchanged a glance. Twenty years since the war and Draco and Harry were still squabbling. Draco flung himself down in a chair. “It is almost Christmas, Scorpius doesn’t know where he wants to spend Christmas Day because he wants to be at home but he wants to be with James, however your lot are going to be at the Burrow, and I cannot take any more discussions about where the boys are going to get married let alone who spends Christmas Day in which house.” He rubbed the bridge of his nose. “But this - this general election - I can do something about this.”

“What are you suggesting?” said Harry. He had to concede he was getting tired of the same discussions at home. James and Scorpius would be getting married next year, and they had so far survived their grandmothers, Molly and Narcissa, helping them to plan their big day, but Merlin forbid they figure out where to spend Christmas Day.

“Did you not notice that you have a metamorphmagus in this room,” said Draco, “and a wizard who knows how 10 Downing Street works?”

“I’m in!” said Tonks.

“Draco?” said Kingsley.

Tonks, who had metamorphosed into the Prime Minister and needed only to stop giggling, broke into 10 Downing Street with Kingsley via the Floo connection in Hermione’s office. Tonks held a press conference outside which would go down in history as one of the stranger experiences the press for Downing Street had witnessed. Kingsley used magic which was definitely completely legal, and the staff of 10 Downing Street along with the Cabinet Ministers, spent the rest of the day signing papers and making announcements. A few hours later, Tonks and Kingsley came back through the Floo to find Draco and Harry arguing about whether or not Hermione would uncover the truth.

“It’s all done?” said Draco.

“Exactly as you requested,” said Tonks.

“When did you do the research for this?” said Kingsley. The plan had gone smoothly, which wasn’t surprising given how detailed it was but nonetheless, Draco Malfoy had an understanding of Muggle politics?

“I didn’t,” said Draco, “but the woman is incapable of excluding facts from her bouts of crying.”

“She’s going to know you’ve had a hand in this,” said Harry, beginning to fret. "She's going to think I had something to do with it."

“She can have all the suspicions she wants, Potter,” said Draco, “but unless she believes you and I would work together, we’re safe.” He straightened out his robes. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to get home.”

Hermione was padding around the parlour, a box of tissues in one hand and an evening edition of a Muggle newspaper in the other. Her hiccoughing cries pierced the silence. Draco walked into the room, wand in hand, just in case she was in one of her hexing moods.

“Hermione?” he said, gently.

“Draco!” she said, turning around to see her husband watching her expectantly. Her face was blotchy and her eyes red but she was smiling. He saw the headline of the paper, the news about the election, how it was almost like magic. Merlin, he had missed that smile. And all it had taken was interfering with politics. “Draco, you won’t believe what’s happened!”

“I’m sure I won’t,” he said, smiling as he put his arms around her.


End file.
